


Petition (Podfic)

by Crocophant



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, its a one shot but it wasnt done in one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocophant/pseuds/Crocophant
Summary: "inspired by this photo:https://66.media.tumblr.com/ebbd6a09ae7b1a96cb3513900edefef1/tumblr_paj260wfPn1qg1n01o1_400.png"Podfic of "Petition" by Kirani.
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bitty's Valentines Collection





	Petition (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Petition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201765) by [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani). 



**Author's Note:**

> Hi Kirani! I hope you love your gift!! It was so much fun reading through your works trying to find one that I wanted to read for you!


End file.
